


12 to 14 Days

by Goddess_of_Lies



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: ALSO FEATURING BABY TERRY, Accidental Baby Acquisition, Bruce loves his kids, Damian is trying, Fluff, Gen, and some dick, batkids, batkids okay?, batman and his kids - Freeform, because I love them both, bruce also needs a hug, bruce loves his kids a lot, but kinda dumb, damian is being cute, everyone knows his superpower is adoption, hes batdad, hes new to this father's day stuff, hes not batman, i headcanonned some shit because i wanted to write bruce with a baby, its fathers day, its fathers day let them be nice to bruce, jason is a bit ooc but let him be, theres some jason
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 14:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17102681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess_of_Lies/pseuds/Goddess_of_Lies
Summary: A one shot collection about Bruce and his kids. Originally a Dami-Bruce one shot called "Sorry, Do You Take Your Coffee Black?"NO slash. Platonic batfam stuff. Tags will be updated as I go along. Requests are welcome if anyone has any!





	12 to 14 Days

It was one of those days where “tired” didn’t really cut it.

Bruce felt like a reanimated corpse, being forced to type out a report with bloodless, half rotten, barely working fingers.  Which had dry bones.

 He cracked his knuckles and stretched a little, pulling his gauntlets off. Alfred had gone upstairs after he was convinced that Bruce wasn’t going to bleed out all over the cave’s floor. Just this mission report for the JL, and he could-

 A text message beeped on Bruce Wayne’s phone. That was odd- Batman got late night messages, rarely ever Bruce Wayne.

 He picked up the phone and checked the text.

**Bruce**

**It’s father’s day and dick says we love you so whatever. Have a good one.**

**-J**

_Father’s day._ He’d forgotten. Until he had Dick and Jason, Father’s Day had been…somewhat a bitter occasion. He actually liked it, now.

He almost smiled. Sending Jason a nicer reply than the text deserved, he sat back in his chair, thinking about the first Father’s Day with Jason around. He remembered his kid jumping on his bed to wake him up, bright and excited and just so _happy._

 He’d always been wild, spirited.

His phone beeped again- texts from Dick, very different from Jason’s.  Dick’s had a lot more heart emojis, for one thing- and a promise to call during the day.

 Bruce mightn’t have said it, but he was glad to have made up with Dick. His oldest son was relaxing, laid back, the total opposite of what Bruce had been his whole life. A reminder that Batman wasn’t a result of a bitter and traumatizing event. That Batman was inside him all along.

 Tim was asleep right now, but he had probably automated a message to be sent at midnight, because he got a nicely worded, almost cute message. Hopefully. Tim needed sleep.

 Damian probably didn’t even know what Father’s Day was, thought Bruce, as he got back to writing his report.

 He wasn’t surprised, though, when he heard the Manor entrance of the cave open. Damian’s soft steps barely made any noise as the boy made his way to his father’s chair in front of the Batcomputer.

 “Damian, shouldn’t you be asleep?” said Bruce, turning to face him.

 Damian stood straight, as usual, looking oddly determined. He had a steaming mug of- coffee? _Coffee oh god he has coffee thank the lord I made this boy he has coffee-_ coffee in his hand.

 “Grayson says it’s Father’s Day,” Damian began, his words slower and more deliberate than usual. “We’re supposed to show our affection for you today.”

Bruce blinked.

Damian took his silence as a cue to go on, and held the coffee forward.

 “I made you some coffee,” he said, his tone completely neutral, his face blank.

Bruce reached out and took it.

 “Thanks, Dami,” he said, a small smile tugging the corner of his mouth. “I really need this.” He took a sip- and just stopped himself from gagging.

 He forced a smile. “This the first time you make coffee?” he asked.

 Damian was watching him intently.

 “I poisoned it,” he said.

 Bruce froze.

“You…poisoned…you know, buddy, I really prefer my coffee black,” said Bruce, sitting up straight, the mug still in his hands.

“I know,” said Damian. “But Grayson says we ought to give you gifts and things.”

“So you’re gifting me…death.”

“No,” frowned Damian. “There isn’t enough to kill you. I’m going to poison your coffee everyday till you build up a proper immunity, and that’ll be my gift to you.”

 With that, the boy turned on his heel and made to leave.

 Bruce processed.

 “Damian!” he called out.

Damian turned.

 “Father?”

“Uh,” said Bruce, “that’s…thoughtful of you. Thanks, kid.”

 Damian nodded, almost a smirk on his face, and went on.

Bruce took a long draught of his very bitter coffee, and grimaced. The things he’d do for his kids, sheesh.

**Author's Note:**

> this is like the first drabble ive ever posted. might be a bit too long, but i hope you guys liked it! if you did/didn't, please leave a comment saying why- comments help me grow and also give me self esteem :)


End file.
